


She Saw

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of characters mentions, Angst, F/F, I cried writing this, Implied Relationships, Other, Some Deaths, and a lot of losing faith, some monwinn, some sanvers, some supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: She saw everyone dying, it's what happen when you're pretty much immortal





	

**Author's Note:**

> * based on a prompt by writing-prompt-s  
> * follow me: char-is-hella-gay

She was pretty much immortal, she knew it from the beginning. But it doesn’t mean that wouldn’t hurt lost everything again. Because it all broke her deep inside, destruction buried into her soul.

She saw Alex and Maggie get merried, saw they adopt two children and saw this children grow up calling her ‘aunt Kara’. She saw the children get merried and having their own babies. She saw Alex and Maggie getting old. Then she saw the age taking them from her, killing both slowly till the day that Alex didn’t woke up, three days later, Maggie didn’t woke up, her last words were 'see 'u around, Little Danvers’. Was like a kryptonite bullet into her chest, but, at least, they had this full and happy life.

But she also saw Eliza getting old and diyng, saw Jeremiah and Cat getting old too. She saw James and Lucy having children and dying old two. She and Mon-El watched Winn dying slowly with the damn cancer.

And she saw Lena getting old. They had a little boy, their everything. She loved everything about the Little Luthor. She loved her when Lena started to complain about the little problems of getting old. She loved her when she started to forget thing, to get sick easier, to be more and more and more fragile. She loved her when Lena couldn’t breath without machines. And she loved her when the woman was gone.

She was fighting for decades. She saw mayhem, pain, agony, cruelty. She was moving on for her child. And then he was gone. And she was moving on for her grandson. And then he was gone too.

Innocent boy. Little boy. Her cute perfect boy. Gone. Dead. Just dead. Bleeding in her arms. Murdered by some random addicted guy. Blood, blood and blood. Wouldn’t stick on see suit, but innocent blood was on her hands. Her family blood.

So she lost everything. Her family again. And her faith on the human kind.

Even Kal-El wasn't able to stop her.

Wasn’t Red-K, was a broken hero.

And the murders would just stop when the humans become to a exterminated species.


End file.
